All The Little Things
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: Marik sees Malik upset one day and tries to cheer him up...in a very strange and disturbing way...Not what you think! Unless your thinking broadway...you might be close to the truth with that one.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own yugioh or the characters. I also do not own the song.

**Note:** Like with all 'songfics' it is best if you actually get the song up and listen to it so you know what the tune is etc etc. The song name is written at the bottom of the page.

Please enjoy, or at least laugh, or smirk, or giggle, either one.

* * *

_**All the Little Things**_

Malik sat on a park bench, quietly sobbing and sniffling, about what, no-one will ever know. Marik suddenly walked by, smiling with an evil and creepy grin that makes glass break and children cry. He almost walked past Malik, too busy in his own little twisted world. He suddenly stopped, Malik's sad sobs finally registering. "Malik, what's wrong? You look sad!" he said, stating the obvious and coming over to sit next Malik.

Malik sniffled and nodded. "I am sad." He stated simply, sighing. "Oh nooooo!" he shouted dramatically. "I know, it's terrible." Malik sniffed. "I am sad, so sad." Marik suddenly smiled. "Well when I'm sad, I sing about all the things that make me happy!" he announced. Malik's eyes widened. _'Marik...sing? Oh Ra no.'_ "It's alright Malik, I feel-" he was cut off by Marik grabbing his arm and dragging him around Domino.

Marik pulled him down the street, skipping and smiling, purple cape swishing around him as he began to sing.

_An apple pie, _

Marik danced under a windows sill that had a fresh pie cooling. He picked it up and swung it around, oblivious to the angry shouts of the woman who he'd stolen the food from

_A bright blue sky__, _

Marik promptly smashed the scalding pie into an innocent bystanders face and grabbed Malik by the shoulders, leaning down to him and indicating in a grand sweeping gesture to the cloudless afternoon sky.

_A breezy meadow in July!_

As they entered the busier parts of town and night fell, Marik picked up a travel magazine from a cart they were passing and shoved a picture of a lovely green meadow in Malik's face.

_An ice-cream bar, _

Marik pointed to an ice-cream store where a child was reaching for his cone. One look at a smiling Marik sent the child into spasms of fear. He ran away, forgetting all about his frozen creamy treat and was left with haunting nightmares.

_A shooting star,_

Marik pointed to the now starry night as a plane flew by. Hey, shooting stars just didn't appear when you wanted them to, and Marik was improvising.

_The sound of a steel guitar!_

They passed a busker who was strumming a guitar that had metal strings. The strings snapped as Marik looked at them.

_'Well, so far so good. These all seem to be pretty normal things to like...'_ Malik thought. When he saw Marik looking at him eagerly he realised he was meant to say something. "Erm, Yes, isn't that wonderful!" was all he could come up with. Marik seemed pleased and so continued his strange and very freaky song, forgetting whatever had made Malik sad in the first place. Like I said, we'll never know.

_I love the sound of rain__, _

Marik smiled as the heavens above opened in a light drizzle, which would only last a minute or so.

_Wearing a hat and cane, _

He grabbed a straw hat from a nearby outdoor stand and an umbrella that had a bright pink flower on it, swinging it around and looking like a total lunatic, which of course, he was.

_Tiffany window panes lovely to see! _

They passed a church that had its windows being replaced and Marik spun around, kicking a ladder and sending the poor soul on top of it tumbling to their doom.

_Frost on a window sill, _

They passed a decrepit old house that had cobwebs smothering the dusty windows. This was Mariks only description of frost.

_The feel of a dollar-bill, _

He snatched a hundred dollar-bill from Seto's pockets whom was walking by, too busy engrossed in his Blackberry to notice the crazy man who'd stolen his money.

_Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee!_

Malik snorted. _'As if he needs a tan!'_

_These are all the little things that make me smile, _

As if to demonstrate, he smiled, leaning into Malik and showing off his shiny, knife-like teeth in what was supposed to be a smile, but turned out to be more of a snarl.

_This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile._

Marik sang, twirling around and skipping in a circle, disturbing anyone with range of the two blonde-haired teens.

_Everybody knows Kul Elna was a lie! _

He added happily, just spouting his own random gibberish thoughts.

_So let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy!_

Marik walked up to Malik and wagged his finger in his face, as if scolding a child for grabbing the cookie jar.

Malik was nodding along, agreeing with everything his deranged yami was saying, but he had to do a double take at the mention of Kul Elna. "Wait, what was that about Kul Elna?" he asked, eyes wide. Marik ignored him and launched into the next verse.

_A strip of lace, _

Marik ripped a young woman's dress and waved the ragged piece of lace in her face as she screamed in fright and ran off down the street, crying that there was one asylum short a lunatic.

_A pretty face,_

Marik turned to Malik and cupped his face, causing him to blush furiously.

_Eugenics really makes the case!_

Marik released his blushing hikari's face and pointed at a newspaper which had an article on the topic, laughing mercilessly as he tore it to shreds for some reason.

_Counting sheeps and froggy leaps, _

He then proceeded to hop down the sidewalk like a frog and emit random 'baaa' sounds, disturbing the remaining people.

_Touching Bakura inappropriately while he sleeps!_

"HEY!" Bakura shouted from the other side of the street and waving a fist angrily at him, pulling out the Millennium Ring and preparing to blast Marik into the Shadow Realm. A beam emitted from the Ring aimed at Marik, who bounded out of the way, still in la-la land. The unfortunate apartment behind Marik was then whisked away to the land of Shadows.

_I love the feel of grain,_

He raided someone's abandoned shopping bag and pulled out a packet of flour, dipping his hands in and scattering it all over them, like snow. Malik scowled and coughed up the white power, his face coated in a thin layer of white. Flour was the closest you could get in a city area like Domino, unless you went and bought the raw stuff.

_The screams of a man in pain!_

Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod dagger and stabbed a poor passer-by, who shrieked in pain and curled up on the floor.

_Blood coming down like rain, showering me_!

Marik then proceeded to stab the man some more, blood spraying onto his own flour covered face, as well as Malik's. He smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the red sticky liquid.

_That everlasting thrill during the final kill!_

He sighed lovingly and stepped back, looking fondly at the horrid body. Malik tried not to puke. He really did.

_Body dumped in a landfill got off scot-free!_

Marik dragged the corpse to a dumpster and tossed it in and dusted his hands, only smearing the blood and flour together further and freaking out Malik even more when his hands became coated in a red paste.

_These are all the little things that make me smile,_

Marik smiled again, face coated in flour and face sprayed with blood. It was NOT a nice smile, but then again, when are Mariks smiles ever nice?

_This is all the stuff that makes life worthwhile,_

Spreading his arms wide, Marik titled back his head and laughed. He laughed an evil laugh that would make other villains weep in envy.

_One day I will eat your brain and it'll be great!_

Marik leaned in, eyes wide with madness and glee, smiling once again which only served to show off his sharp fangs as he licked his lips in anticipation.

_So let's sing about the __things we like and meet your fate__!_

Placing his arm around Malik's now shaking shoulders; they walked down the street together leaving a trail of tears, blood and chaos behind them. "So Malik, you feel better now?" Marik asked happily. "To be honest...I don't even remember what I was upset about." Malik said, turning his head too look down the street at the carnage. _'Oh Ra.'_

Needless to say Malik never let Marik sing again after that.

* * *

**Ok, I HAD to do this after I saw a video on Youtube where it had Marik singing this song. xD so freaking funny!  
**

**The vid is called Things That Make Marik Smile by Satamoru (I highly suggest you check it out)  
**

**I am unsure what the song is actually called, but I know it originally came from SecretAgentBob and his vid called Ferrets. I take NO CREDIT for the song and I thank Satamoru for the idea, even if they do not browse this website.  
**

**Please don't kill me about the Kul Elna thing! It was all I could think of! And PLEASE don't stone me if I did something against the rules! Please?**

**Once again, please R&R! Flames are cringed at, but i'll take them none-the-less. Just so long as some people get a giggle out of this. **

**I love the apple pie face-smashing part!**

**Tell me which part you liked best!  
**


End file.
